mi familia es mi vida
by esponja
Summary: Akane vuelve a Japón, después de dos años con una pequeña niña con síndrome de Down de pelo negro y ojos azules, pero Ranma también. La pequeña al ver a Ranma lo llama padre. ¿Cómo llegaron a eso? Además Kuno dice, que es el padre.
1. Chapter 1

Mi familia es mi vida.

Autora: Selene38

Tipo: Romance, y un poco de drama.

Serie: Ranma 1/2

Estado: Sin terminar.

Sinopsis: Akane vuelve a Japón, después de dos años con una pequeña niña con síndrome de Down de pelo negro y ojos azules, pero Ranma también. La pequeña al ver a Ranma lo llama padre. ¿Cómo llegaron a eso? Además Kuno dice, que es el padre.


	2. mi familia es mi vida

**notas de la autora de ese fanfic: debido a la mala fama, que nosotras mismas provocamos. Esta es la primera historia, que escribí hace tiempo. Decidí publicarla, aunque me pateen. Además, por este medio anuncio, que mi amor inmortal y lo mejor de mi vida serán reeditados.**

**Mi familia es mi vida.**

* * *

Un día el señor Tendo y el señor Saotome estaban platicando, en medio un frío abrumador. Sentados uno frente al otro.

-lastima. Dijo uno de ellos.

¿Lastima de que? -pregunto el otro, mientras mueve su pieza.-que nuestros hijos no se casaron...tendo se levanta enojado y dice: quiere ya olvidarlo, además que quería después de tanto problema y una boda fallida.

¡Esta bien! Mejor hablemos de otra cosa. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que se fue mi hijo? Dijo el hombre de las gafas y pañuelo blanco en la cabeza.

Hace dos años y primero se fue mi hija. Dijo el señor Tendo. ¿Quisiera saber, que paso? es culpa de su hijo.

¡Claro que no fue culpa de su hija! -grito el hombre de las gafas.

¡Todos a la mesa! Ya vamos a comer. Dijo la hija mayor del señor Tendo.

¡Ya vamos Kasumi! gritaron los dos, mientras discutían.

Todos ya en la mesa...

Todos sentados en lugares de costumbre, Nabiki sostenía una carta en la mano, voltea hacia su padre, y dice:

-Papá llegó una carta de mi hermana que anticuada nadien hace eso ahora.

Así, ¿y que dice? Le pregunto el señor Tendo a su hija. ¿esta bien? ¿Donde esta? ¡Quiero a mi niña!

-bueno, vive en México, Monterrey, trabaja en una fundación para niños de Down y esta estudiando la universidad. Dijo su hija.

¡Qué bien! dijo Soun.

Papá no te alegres tanto le dice Nabiki. Mi hermana...

¿Qué pasa?

Porque ella… tiene una niña y espera otro. Le contesto Nabiki

Todos: ¿Qué…?

Así, es Akane ya es madre. Les contesto Nabik

- ¿Cómo?

Bueno aquí no dice mucho solo lo que ya les dije -les contesto Nabiki

Ya ni llorar es bueno. Dijo Genma

Kasumi ya le enviaste la invitación de tu boda a tu hermana, ¿verdad? Le dijo su papá.

- si

Por lo menos esto servirá para conocer al esposo de Akane. Dijo Genma. – tal vez, sea madre soltera.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Monterey...

Una mujer de pelo azul camina, por la calle, comenzó a llover y como no llevaba impermeable, obviamente se iba a mojar. Entonces uno camión rojo se detiene frente de ella. Mientras la puerta del camión se abre, una pelirroja saca su mano para ayudarla subir. La mujer sube al camión.

Akane deja sus cosas a un lado del ciento, para tomar entre sus brazos a una pequeña niña con síndrome de Down de pelo negro y ojos azules, que esta dormida en las piernas de la pelirroja.

-¿no crees, que es peligroso manejar, así?-pregunto la mujer de pelo de azul.- ¿que te paso?

Se acaba de dormir, antes me tiro su juego de uva en la cara. Le contesto la pelirroja.

¿Qué haces aquí? No me habías dicho que hoy no ibas a avenir. Dijo ella.

Bueno es que quería darte una sorpresa, además está lloviendo. Dijo la pelirroja.- ¿Qué tal tu día?

-lo mismo de siempre, pero esta mañana me llego esto. Dijo ella mientras sacaba algo de su bolsa.

Oye me quieres decir, ¿Qué es? –le pregunto

No – le contesto

Anda dime por favor Akane.

Ya te dije que no Ranma.

Esta bien pero tarde o temprano lo sabré – le dijo Ranma.

Como quieras- le dijo Akane.

Mas tarde, cuando llegaron a casa, Ranma deja la pequeña en el sillón con su madre. Y se dirige la cocina.

Anda ya dime Akane-le dice Ranma desde la cocina. El hombre lavaba sus manos con agua caliente.

¿De veras quieres saber que es? dijo ella.

¡Claro! –le dice Ranma.

¿Qué Kasumi se va a casar?

-si

Pero que buena suerte, tiene el novio. Dijo el.

-¿Por qué?

Por que ella si sabe cocinar. Dijo el.

Akane se levanta camina a la cocina y dice: Ranma eres un…. Idiota y le tira un vaso de agua, después lo golpea con su mazo.

Ranma se convierte en una chica y le dice: ¿Qué te pasa?... ¡estas loca mujer! por eso, Namiko hace eso conmigo.

-no me molestes.

- era una broma….

Pues, tus bromitas son de pésimo gusto. Dijo ella.

Vamos Akane, ¿Qué no tienes sentido del humor? Además, nadie cocina mejor que tu.

Esto hizo que Akane se sonroje y le pregunta:

- ¿De verdad?

¡Claro!

* * *

Mas tarde, esa noche...

Un hombre intenta, que una pequeña niña sé duerma. El hombre sostiene un conejo de peluche en la mano.

-estoy cansado. ¿Y usted señor conejo?

"yo estoy muy cansado, es hora de dormir."

-estoy de acuerdo.

"¿que tal una canción señor Saotome?"

-¿cuál será?

La pequeña niña con síndrome de Down de pelo negro y ojos azules, que estaba metida en la cama. Miraba con atención al conejo y al hombre mientras se ríe.

Alguien abrió la puerta, lentamente, era una mujer de pelo azul. La mujer entra en la habitación, y dice:

¿Esta es tu idea para que la niña se duerma?

"ayudarme, Namiko la bruja gorda me quiere comer." dijo el hombre mientras movía el conejo.

-RANMAAAAAA! ¿Cómo que bruja gorda?-gritó Akane mientras corría por toda la habitación con un tremendo mazo en la mano…

El hombre corría delante de ella, con el conejo en la mano.

-yo no fui, fue el conejo. Dice él.

-tu manejar al conejo. – gritó Akane.

-como quieras niña boba. Dice Ranma.

Esto hizo que se enoja más Akane así le dice:-eres bobo y, por fin lo iba a golpear con su mazo, cuando...

-Mami. Dijo la niña,-papito.

¿Hablo?-gritaron los dos.

De la impresión Akane suelta el mazo, después abraza a Ranma.

-me llamo mama. Dijo ella mientras lo abraza.

Si, lo escuche, y el Dr. dijo, que nunca iba a hablar dijo él.

-canción. Dijo la niña.-brilla, brilla estrellita.

-vamos, creo, que nos llaman. Dijo Akane con una sonrisa.-de acuerdo, pero, que tengo yo.

-tal vez, tengas suerte hoy.

La mujer acerca a la cama, la niña extiende los abrazos. Akane toma entre sus abrazos, y se acuesta con Namiko en brazos. Ranma se acerca a la mujer y la niña, las mira dulcemente mientras mueve el muñeco. Poco después la niña se que da dormida en los brazos de su madre.

- shhhhh creo que, por fin se durmió. Dijo la mujer con la niña en brazos.-oye Ranma….

- ¿Qué…? dijo el hombre, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-gracias.

-¿por qué?

-por todo lo, que has hecho por nosotras. Dijo ella. -no era tu responsabilidad; pero aun así, la tomaste.

Namiko me robo el corazón. Dijo él.

Quiero irme a casa. Dijo la chica.-quiero ver a mi papá, a mis hermanas, y a todos nuestros amigos.

Ya veo, extrañas la familia, pero cuando te vean con la niña. Te harán preguntas. Dijo él. -tal vez ese quiera...

-el no la quiso, recuerda lo que hizo cuando nació Namiko. Dijo Akane.

-ese hijo de... dijo el chico.-como pudo…

- el nacimiento de nuestra Namiko estuvo lleno de tristeza. Pero, recuerdo lo que dijiste la primera vez; que la tuvimos en nuestros brazos. Dijo la mujer de pelo azul con una pequeña sonrisa.

- mi familia es mi vida dijo Ranma, mientras le da un beso en los labios.

Continuará...


	3. El monstro bajo la cama

_El monstro bajo la cama._

_Por, alguna extraña razón Ranma no podía dormir. Toda la noche se la pasó viendo a Akane, mientras ella dormía. Después se levanta de la cama, sin dejar de mirar a Akane. Camina hacia la puerta, después abre y sale de la habitación. Mientras se dirige a la cocina_

_la mujer de pelo azul se despierta durante la noche y descubre que su amado no está la cama. Sale de la habitación en busca de su esposo y lo encuentra sentado en la cocina, con una taza de café en la mano. El está ensimismado en sus pensamientos y su mirada fija en la pared. Ella observa que le cae unas lágrimas de los ojos, mientras bebe un sordo de café:_

_-¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas aquí a he estas horas? Ranma deposita la taza de café sobre la mesa, la mira y le pregunta en un tono dulce:-¿recuerdas que día es mañana?_

_-si lo sé. Mañana es el aniversario de la muerte de..._

_El hombre hace una pausa. No le salían las palabras... mañana serán dos años, pero también serán dos años que me case con la mujer mas violenta del mundo._

_-oye... dice su mujer. Dejándose caer en una silla a su lado._

_El esposo prosigue:-¿Namiko se parece mucho a…?_

_-si se parece mucho, ¿te pasa alago?-Le contesta ella con voz suave…Ranma se seca sus lágrimas de la mejilla y dice:- no pasa nada solo, cuándo acuerdo de ella._

_- Ranma te conozco demasiado bien, para saber cuando me estás mintiendo y cuando no. sé, que difícil para ti. Sé que la querías mucho. Dice ella, mientras toma su mano. Ranma se aferra a su mano._

_Bueno, es que yo tengo miedo. Dice el bajando la mirada._

_-¿miedo? ¿De qué? pregunta. Ella sabía, que su esposo pocas veces admitía, que tenía miedo._

_- de, que el idiota de Kuno, me quite a mi familia. Dijo Ranma. Entonces ella tomó su otra mano y le dijo:-Te amo Ranma, Namiko también. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?_

_-no puedo Akane. Tengo mucho trabajo, tengo muchas entregas estos meses. Además, que dirán tu padre y el mío cuando se enteren que soy un simple camionero. Dijo el hombre._

_Akane le dio un beso apasionado de golpe. El hombre de la impresión, no pudo, decir nada, solo tomo entre sus brazos. Y camino hacia la habitación con su mujer en los brazos._

_Ya en la habitación, continuaron besándose. Ella cerró los ojos para disfrutar el beso apasionado de su amado_

_El beso se tornó cada vez más apasionado. Que ella no se dio cuenta. Cuando Ranma estaba encima de ella a punto de quitarle la blusa._

_Entonces, se oye la voz de la pequeña Namiko, y dice: -Pa-monstro._

_El hombre voltea hacia la puerta, "ya duérmete niña", pero al ver la cara de enojada de su mujer se quitó de encima. Él se sienta en la cama y la mira con cara de pocos amigos. Akane solo se ríe. Pues, no era la primera vez, que la pequeña Namiko los interrumpía._

_-creo, que te ves ir a ver. Dice su mujer. Ranma se levanta de la cama, cruza los brazos y da la espalda. Ella también se levanta y camino hacia el. El hombre trata de no mírala, pero era imposible ya, que la hermosa mujer se estaba quitado la blusa de la pijama._

_Ella lo abraza, y dice:-vamos, tú sabes, que pasar de todo va ir. Sólo no, tardes. ¿De acuerdo? después lo besa._

_-solo, si prometes, que no vas a leer tu novela romántica. Dice el hombre, mientras la besaba.-porque siempre te duermes.-esta bien. Dijo ella._

_Poco a poco dejan de besarse, y se sueltan las manos. El hombre camina hacia la puerta de la habitación, sin dejar de mirar a su esposa. Después abre la puerta y sale de la habitación. Y se dirige a la habitación de la pequeña._

_Poco después, abre la puerta de la habitación, mientras enciende la luz._

_La niña pequeña, estaba sentada en la cama, con su conejo en brazos. El hombre se acerca, y sienta a siente a su a lado. La niña lo braza. Ranma la sienta en sus rodillas._

_-¿Qué pasa? Preguntó el hombre. La niña señalo bajo de la cama._

_Ranma se levanta con la niña en brazos, el se agacha para mostrarle a la niña, que no hay nada. Pero, para su sorpresa encuentran una vieja bufanda de color amarillo._

_El agarra la bufanda con la otra mano._

_-¿esto, es tu monstro? Pegunto. La niña movió la cabeza en señal, que si.-esto es, mi bufanda. Así, que después de todo no la perdí. Dijo el._

_El hombre coloca a la pequeña de nuevo, en la cama. Y toma al conejo empieza a moverlo._

_-¿señor conejo usted, vio un monstro?_

_"no señor. Solo su vieja y fea bufanda."_

_-oye... mi bufanda no es fea._

_"si lo es"_

_-no lo es…_

_"que, si"_

_-que, no. Además, usted es feo._

_"yo soy conejito muy bonito. ¿Verdad? además, Namiko me quiere mas."_

_Ranma se acerca a la niña, mientras le da un beso en la mejilla. Le entrega su conejo. Antes, de irse enciende una pequeña lámpara. Después cerrar la puerta, mientras se va._

_El hombre abre la puerta de su cuarto, para su sorpresa ve a su esposa dormida en la cama con uno libro en la mano. El se acerca lentamente y mira, mientras ella duerma. Al final, se dio cuenta, que su noche de amor se había ido. O tal vez no, porque su mujer despertó, lo beso apasionadamente._

_Continuará..._


	4. el amor de un gitano

**_el amor de un gitano._**

**_autor invitado: esopnja._**

Lunes, por la mañana la pequeña Namiko de dos años se baja de su cama. No era la primera vez, que lo hacia. Desde muy pequeña mostró grandes habilidades para escaparse de su cuna, correal y su casa. La niña se dirige al cuarto de sus padres. Abre la puerta, y ve a un hombre y una mujer dormidos en una cama. Namiko se acerca al hombre de pelo negro trenzado, y jala su pelo.

-tu hija ya se levantó. Dijo la mujer media dormida.-sé bueno, dale su leche.

-no, en las mañanas es tu hija. Dice el hombre medio desnudo en la cama. La niña le jala el pelo de nuevo. Ranma voltea lentamente hacia la derecha para abrazar a su mujer, pero en lugar de recibir un beso cariñoso recibe un golpe descomunal en la cara.

El hombre de pelo trenzado, se levanta súbitamente de la cama; para evitar ser golpeado de nuevo. Ranma toma a la niña y sale corriendo, pues era ya una costumbre que, Akane lo siguiera por toda la casa; por las mañanas.

Para su sorpresa a su esposa no salió detrás de el. Unas horas después el hombre regresa a la habitación, y ve a su amada sentada en la cama con la caja de réglalo color blanco en las manos.

El se acerca lentamente con miedo, pues sabia, que no había comprado nada para mujer le ofrece el réglalo. El toma el réglalo entre sus manos.

-ábrelo. Dice la mujer con una sonrisa.

Ranma abre cuidadosamente, la caja. Y ve una camisa china, cuidadosamente hecha con una tela muy fina. De color blanco, bordados finos de oriente.

-¿te gusto?-le pregunto su esposa.

-es hermoso. Dijo con un mudo en la garganta.-pero, yo… ¡lo olvidé!

¿Qué? ¡Pero, si el año pasado no aguantes las ganas de darme mi réglalo! grito su mujer.

-lo sé, pero... dijo él.

En fin, la clásica riña de la pareja.

Más tarde, ese día. La pareja se dirige a una vieja panadería para saludar a viejo y querido amigo. Cuando llegaron, la pequeña entra corriendo.

Adentro de la panadería en una pequeña habitación, decorada modestamente, una joven mujer y hombre mayor tomabann un poco de té. La mujer era joven y hermosa. Tenía el de cabello largo negros, ojos castaños. Dulce, tierna e inteligente. Pero al mismo tiempo fuerte. Piel morena. Podía tener entre 19 o 21 años. A su lado un hombre ciego de ojos azules y de mirada profunda, alto, cabello negro medio canoso corto, con bigotes negros delgados y cortos como si fueran del siglo de Luis XV.

-maestro creo, que ya llegaron. Dijo la joven al escuchar una riña.

-si ya los escuche. Dijo el hombre, mientras bebe su te.-mi sobrino es un idiota.

-maestro, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Si usted le hubiera dado los boletos ayer. Dijo la joven algo molesta.

-fue el quien olvido los boletos. Dijo el viejo con ironía.

-¿que pensaría nuestro gran maestro al ver, que usted molesta a su nieto?-pregunto la mujer.

-de acuerdo, hija. Tú siempre encuentras la forma de hacerme ver las cosas. Te pareces a mi Namiko. Dijo el viejo sonriendo.

El viejo dejo su taza sobre la mesa, mientras se levanta la joven le ofrece su bastón. El se niega tomarlo, pues a pasar de estar ciego conocía cada cm. De la habitación, la casa y la panadería. El hombre abre la cortina roja, que dividía la habitación de la panadería. Se encuentra cara a cara la pareja, que seguía discutiendo.

-¡ya te dije, que lo siento Akane!-grito el hombre de pelo negro trenzado.

-¡un siento no basta, Ranma! Grito su mujer.

¡Ustedes, dos ya basta! Grito el viejo.- ¡tengan algo de respeto saben, que hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de...! la niña se acerca al viejo. El viejo pone su mano en la cabeza de la pequeña. El se gacha para, que la niña juegue con su cara como siempre.

-lo sentimos maestro. Dijo la pareja. El viejo sonríe.-bueno, entremos. Irene nos espera con te y pan. El viejo y la joven pareja entran en la habitación, con su pequeña en brazos.

La joven Irene limpiaba un pequeño altar con una foto de la jovencita de unos 19 años, de pelo negro y ojos azules, a lado de ella flores violetas; que eran sus favoritas. A otro lado una urna con las cenizas de la chica de la foto.

Ranma rompe en llanto, al ver la foto de la chica. Akane también llora y tiembla al recordar aquel terrible pasado. La niña mira a sus padres con curiosidad.

-es impresiónate como podemos sentir tristeza y alegría, todo en un mismo día. Dijo el viejo.-tristeza por que la perdimos a ella, y alegría por el nacimiento de esa niña. También incertidumbre porque el señor y la señora babas se casaron ese día.

-¡maestro Rogelio esta pasado de lanza! grito el hombre de pelo negro trenzado.

-bravo, el señor babas defendiendo a su mujer. Dijo Rogelio con ironía.-oye babas, olvidaste esto ayer, mientras saca unos boletos del bolsillo de su pantalón.

¡Mis boletos! Dijo Ranma sorprendido.-de manera, que usted los tenia.

Rogelio se acerco a Akane y dice:

-tu esposo es un baboso, mira un mes preparando esta sorpresa; para que, al final olvidara los boletos de avión. Debo decir, que el babas de mi sobrino se esmero con la sorpresa. Boletos de primera clase para Japón sin contar los gastos para llegar a la ciudad donde están su padre y sus hermanas. Además, de un día de campo muy romántico para los dos.

Akane se sonroja.

Rogelio empieza a sudar frio, tiembla y se agarra el brazo izquierdo. Y empieza desvanecer. Akane lo agarra para este no caiga al suelo. El hombre de pelo negro trenzado se acerca para ayudar. Ranma lo carga y acuesta en la cama. El hombre ciego de ojos azules empezó a tener ataques.

¿Maestro Rogelio me escuchas? Pregunto la mujer de pelo azul. Akane lo revisa.-sino lo inyectamos puede entrar en coma.

Su esposo mira a Irene y le pide, que salga con la niña. Irene se cuenta, que no puede ser hacer por su maestro. Ya, qué ella no tenia conocimientos médicos como Ranma y Akane. La joven toma a la pequeña y sale de la habitación.

Ranma se dirige rápidamente a una mesa redonda de madera, sobre de ella varios frascos de insulina. El tomo uno, pero se cuenta, que falta la jeringa.

-¡mil rayos falta la jeringa! Grito Ranma.-no lo perderé a el como perdí a mi Namiko. El busca la jeringa por todos lados.

¡Iré a buscar una! Dijo su mujer, mientras se levanta rápidamente. Después sale corriendo.

-oye babas…dijo el viejo, mientras seguía teniendo ataques.- ¿amas a tu esposa?

¡Que tonterías claro si!

¿Por qué tardaste tanto, babas? Sino fuera por mi Namiko jamás te hubieras casado con Akane.

Tenía miedo. Dijo Ranma.-después de lo que paso la ultima vez.

Eres arisco, muy herrado como tu abuelo, mi maestro, mi padre y amigo. Dijo Rogelio.-eres un hombre de familia, tu deber cuidar, proteger y apoyar tu esposa cuando vea ese hijo de...

Se refiere a… Tatewaki Kuno. Dijo Ranma.

¡Su nombre esta próvido en esta casa! Grito Rogelio.-a caso ya se te olvido lo, que hizo con Akane y Namiko. Como las encontraste, una de ella quedo encita de ese idiota. Escucha bien, de bajo de la cama hay una caja de madera de puros.

¿Qué? ¿Va a fumar ahora? ¡Estas loco!

-no babas, quiero, que veas algo. Dice el viejo.-cuando tení años, mi comunidad gitana, decidió probar suerte en Japón. Nos establecimos en Utashinai (Hokkaidō), fue mal idea casi nadie nos fue haber. Mi padre, el patriarca había tomado otra esposa y le había dado otro hijo varón, fuerte y sano. Mi madre murió cuando yo naci, era un niño débil y ciego. El invierno empezó el patriarca decidió moverse, entonces sucedió yo me quede dormido; solo recuerdo el sonido del barco alejándose. Yo quede solo en una tierra extraña, sólo habla la lengua gitana es el romaní, un idioma indoeuropeo. El invierno era cruel, llevaba días sin comer, tenia fiebre pensé que moría. Recuerdo, que uno hombre y una mujer en sus brazos y después no supe mas.

Días, después desperté en una cama extraña, toque mi ropa también era extraña. Podía escuchar gente hablado a mí alrededor, pero entendía sus palabras, pero sabía que era japonés. Varias veces intentamos comunicarnos, pero era imposible yo hablaba en mi idioma y ellos en el tuyo. Un día, su hija de 10 años entro la habitación para darme un poco de dio cuenta, que yo no podía ver acerco el té a mi boca. Y dijo, te en su idioma. Yo dije lo mismo en mía, pronto nos dio cuenta, que era la misma cosa. Habíamos encontrado la forma de comunicarnos. Día a día íbamos aprendiendo el idioma del otro. Hasta, que un día pudimos tener una conversación.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-me pregunto en mi lengua.

-Rogelio.-le conteste en su idioma. Al fin, podía entender y hablar el idioma.

Días después, fui llevado ante la familia. Al fin, puede contar mi historia, no se porque mi maestro me tomo como su discípulo desafiando a su padre. Con ayuda de su hija puede memorizar cada parte de la casa, el templo y todo el pueblo. Entra su hija y yo fue creciendo un cariño de hermanos y amigos. Ella me contaba todo, cuando estamos solos hablábamos en mi lengua. El tiempo paso ella se convirtió en una hermosa joven de 16 años y yo en un niño de 13 o 14 años.

Ranma interrumpió y dijo:

¿Y eso, que?

En la caja encontrad la foto de esa hermosa joven se parece a ti, cuando te convierte en una chica solo; que su pelo creo que es castaño.-le respondió. –éramos como pan y mantequilla, hasta, que cierto maestro pervertido y sus discípulos Soun y Genma llegaron al pueblo. Ella se enamoro de uno de ellos, se veían en secreto cada noche el le decía, palabras dulces, mientras ella lo basaba. Al oír esas palabras un extraño sentimiento se apodero de mí ser. Entonces me di cuenta, que la amaba, todavía la quiero. Los celos y la ira se apoderaban de mí ser cuando sabia, que Nodoka entre sus brazos. Me di cuenta, que podía hacer una locura, tú yo hemos visto adonde llevan los amores enfermos.

Ranma interrumpió de nuevo y dijo:-un momento, ¿me esta diciendo, que mi madre es su gran amor? El hombre de pelo negro trenzado se agacha y busca la caja. Encuentra la caja y la toma entre sus manos. Mientras, la abre encuentra en ella: varias fotos, cartas dirigidas a su madre, su abuelo y abuela. Además, uno pequeño anillo de plata tenia una pequeña inscripción que decía: "tuyo en vida y muerte."

Ranma se queda pensando. Y mira a su tío con asombro."¿Qué quiere decirme?"

Quiero que le des ese anillo a su mujer. Dijo Rogelio.-mujeres como Akane merecer algo mas, que una boba gitana.

¿Crees, qué este listo?

Tú lo sabes.

El viejo estaba entrado en coma, por suerte Akane llego tiempo. Su esposo sujeta al viejo para Akane le pusiera el medicamento. Poco a poco el viejo se calmo. Ranma y Akane mira dormir.

-lamento, esto. Dijo su esposo.

-lo se, pero el nos necesita. Dijo su mujer. –es una lastima, yo te compre algo especial para esta noche. Mientras mostraba una tanga rosa.

Fin.


	5. El berrinche de Namiko

**El berrinche de Namiko.**

En una pequeña vecindad, el cuarto número 9 un padre amoroso intentar meter a su pequeña hija en su corral. Su esposa estaba en la cocina preparando la cena. El hombre de pelo trenzado, por fin, logra meter a la niña en su corral. Entonces, se dirige a la cocina, y abraza, por sorpresa a su mujer. Ella, también lo abraza. Akane tenía la cabeza en el pecho de su amado. Mientras, él jugaba con su bonito pelo azul. Ella se acomoda en su pecho. Ranma le besa la frente, y la mira preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta.

-nada. Dice ella.- ¿Por qué gatito?

Cielito estas muy callada, es mas ni siquiera me dicho, "bobo, idiota en una hora" dijo el.

-solo pensaba en casa.-le contesto. Él la mira dulcemente.-llama a casa. Ranma le da su celular. -diles, qué vamos a casa.

-esto llevaba tiempo. Dice Akane.-los pasaportes y todo el papeleo.

Ya esta. –Respondió él.- ¿Qué dirán su padre y el mío cuando sepan yo ya no peleo? Ella lo beso,-a mi no me importa. Además, estás volviendo a empezar.

¡Si, pero el maestro Rogelio me tiene con niños! Grito enojado Ranma.

Vamos, seas llorón. Dice ella.

¡No soy llorón! Grito su esposo. Su mujer le dio uno puñetazo en la cara y sale corriendo.

Akane empieza macar el número, mientras corre.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Japón, en la casa de la familia Tendo…

El teléfono suena ¡-Rin-Rin-Rin!

-bueno, casa de la familia Tendo.

-bueno, ¿Quién habla?

-hola, Kasumi, ¿Cómo estas?

-Akane, ¿eres tú?

-si soy yo.

-¿Cómo estas Akane?

-bien.

-Akane, recibimos tu carta.

-¡Qué bien! Muchas felicidades por tu boda Kasumi.- su esposo alcanzó, y empieza a besarle el cuello apasionadamente.-tranquilo, Ran-me da cosquillas. – no dice su esposo.

-gracias, Akane. Esa voz de…

-bueno, yo habló para decirles que llego en tres meses.

-¡Qué bien!

-¡Hasta luego!

-¡Hasta luego, Akane!

Después ella corrió, a darle la noticia a su padre. De la impresión, el señor Tendo casi se caí de espaldas, y dice:

¡Qué maravilla!

Yo no me alegraría tanto, si fuera usted. Dijo el hombre de las gafas y pañuelo blanco en la cabeza.

¡Usted cállese ¡mantenido! grito el otro.

Yo un mantenido... dijo el hombre de las gafas.-su hijita vive la vida loca.

-si usted. Dice Tendo, mientras mete uno cigarro en su boca.-no entiendo porque sigue en mi casa.

Y así, siguieron toda la tarde.

* * *

Mientras, tanto en otro...

Ranma jugaban con su hija en el piso. La niña jala el pelo, mientras su padre ponía una cara de dolor. Akane se acerca a ellos, quita a la niña de encima de su esposo, Ranma se siente y cruza los brazos, entonces saca su lengua a la niña. Namiko lo golpea con uno de sus juguetes. Su papa queda noqueado.

¡Namiko no! Grito su madre.

Ranma empieza a sangrar de la nariz.- ¡ven, acá niñita! Namiko le saca la lengua. Ranma y Namiko comenzaron a pelear, no era la primera vez, que lo hacían el hombre de pelo trenzado peleaba con su hija, por la atención de Akane era muy raro; pero esto ocurría una vez al mes.

Ranma corretea a la pequeña, por toda la casa. Namiko corría delante de el, detrás de Ranma su mujer con uno mazo, grande en sus manos. Una hora, después la pequeña familia Saotome se encontraba festejando el cumpleaños de la pequeña Namiko, aunque, solo eran tres.

¡Ahora Namiko apaga las velas, y pide un deseo!-dijeron Ranma y Akane.

La pequeña Namiko acerca su rostro a uno delicioso pastel con fresas hecho, por mamá. Y apaga las velas del pastel.

-lo siento, Namiko papa y yo no te compramos nada. Dijo su madre.

-no es verdad. Dijo Ranma con una pequeña sonrisa. Su esposo saca algo de su camisa china. Uno juguete didáctico de madera.

-Ranma, cariño el juguete era muy caro no teníamos dinero para cómpralo. ¿Cómo le hiciste? Pregunto su mujer.

–simple con el dinero de mi traje nuevo combate. Le contesto. Mientras, comía pastel.-tu dijiste, que era importante que lo tuviera.

-si, pero no con el dinero de tu traje. Dijo Akane.

El se levanta, y camina hacia ella y la abraza por la espalda, y dice al oído:

-vamos solo es un traje. ¿Crees, que tarde mucho en dormirse hoy? Muero, por verte con esa tanga rosa. También es nuestro aniversario tengo derecho.

Ok, ya veo, que dejaste de ser el súper papa. Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Yo…súper papa. Dijo el.

¡Galleta, galleta! dijo la pequeña.-GA-LLETA-GA-LLETA-GA-LLETA

-no, ya es tarde. Dijo su padre.

¡Galleta, galleta! –grito la nena. Era notable, que se enfadando cada vez mas, entonces el aura comenzó Salir. Su padre intenta calmarla, pero recibe uno golpe descomunal.

"el golpe del dragón."Akane queda sorprendida.-"ella hizo el…" ¿Cómo?

Ranma queda en el piso, por la fuerza del golpe de la niña. El hombre se soba la cara.

¿Viste eso? Pregunto su esposo aun, tirado en el piso.

-si. ¿Tú le enseñaste?

-no. ¿Tú? Pero, a veces la llevo conmigo al Dojo del maestro Rogelio para entrenar. Aun lo enseño nada.

-yo también lo mismo. Dice ella.- ¿pero como?

-tiene talento nato. Dice él, mientras se levanta.- ¿podemos empezar a entrenarla para olimpíadas especiales? –en tus sueños. Dice la mujer, mientras sonríe.

-¿Por qué no?

–tiene dos años.

La chica toma la niña entre sus brazos, y camina hacia la habitación. Su esposo la sigue, mientras toma, por la cintura. Empieza a bailar con ellas.

-déjame, vas hacer, que la tire. Dijo su esposa.

-ella le gusta. Dijo el hombre, mientras bailando con ellas. La niña sonríe.

El hombre se acerca a su oído, entonces le susurra algo. Que hacer, que la mujer se sonroje .él la gira hacia el, mientras con una mano toma la niña. Con la otra abraza, por la cintura a su amada, mientras la acerca; mas hacia el. Akane acomoda la cabeza en su pecho. Namiko, también, entonces una gota de agua cayó del techo justo encima de nuestro hombre. Entonces en su lugar apareció una linda pelirroja. Ranma no tomo importancia, pues estaba bailando con sus chicas.

Continuara..


End file.
